Las Cartas de una vida
by Aadi
Summary: En un mundo donde Kagome nunca conoció a Inuyasha, se casa con Kouga Hibiki, no pueden ser más felices. Hasta que ella muere. Ella se va al pasado, en el cuerpo de Kikyo y esta casada con Inuyasha. Esta perdida. InuxKag.


Este NO Es un fic Kagome x Kouga ni mucho menos, lean este capitulo antes de juzgarlo. Es un fic de universo Alterno.

**Las cartas de una vida**

**Epilogo **

Kagome sonreía mientras se miraba al espejo, tocando su vientre. Hasta ahora, mientras tenía las pruebas frente a ella, ella no podía creer que su cuerpo hubiera cambiado tanto, su cuerpo, ahora creaba algo bello y único como lo era una vida. 'Un bebé, mi bebé, increíble.'

"¿No estas sorprendido de lo grande que estoy?" Ella preguntó, mientras se giraba para ver a su marido, Kouga, quien se afeitaba en el lava manos.

Cuidadosamente él dejó su maquina de afeitar, el se detuvo y se dio la vuelta."Enorme" Le dijo con una mueca graciosa.

En vez de hacerla enfadar, un gesto inusual puesto que todos conocían su temperamento, ella rió y procedió a elegir su ropa. Ella rió otra vez. Hoy en día ella siempre sonreía. Incluso cuando ahora siempre debía correr al baño para vomitar su desayuno, ella era inconteniblemente feliz.

Después de que intentó quedar más de dos años seguidos embarazada, ella finalmente lo había logrado. Era por eso que la primera vez que ella corrió para vomitar en el baño estuvo feliz.

Ella sonrió por aquel recuerdo.

Ella había despertado a Kouga un poco antes de la madrugada sonriéndole feliz, y gritándole. "¿Adivina que¡Lo logré!"

Él la miro perezosa y fijamente por un momento, entonces se convenció a si mismo que estaba loca por que lo había despertado tan temprano, nuevamente se giró entre las sabanas y se quejó. "No entiendo lo que sea que estas tratando de decirme."

"Pero Kuoga" Kagome puso mala cara, mientras lo apuntó con su dedo. "Creo que estoy embarazada."

Él pensaba mientras la miraba escéptico. Realmente no quería matar sus esperanzas, pero las mentiras solo le harían más daño que la propia verdad.

"Me has dicho eso desde el primer día que empezamos a intentar" Ella lo besó, y le dio un mordisco juguetón en el hombro, luego lo abrazó mientras él dormía. Un análisis de Sangre, y la esperanza confirmó su fe.

Desde entonces ella mantuvo su sonrisa, como su madre. Si Kouga no la hubiera conocido, él se preguntaría de donde vendría la sonrisa y tranquilidad de Kagome. Mientras lo pensaba, él tenía furtivamente la duda de que si todos los Higurashi tendrían el mismo carácter.

Esta mañana Kagome se puso una camisa blanca y unos blue jeans, mientras se cepillaba su melena azabache. "Que mal que no puedas venir conmigo", le dijo. "Debes ir con tu padre – Digo, tu **jefe**. Estar en la agencia corporativa y golpearle el trasero. Mejor aún. ¿Por qué no vamos juntos a patearle el trasero?" Era común bromear entre ellos de su padre, el padre de Kouga.

"Deseo poder ir también." Dijo, claramente pensándolo. El fuerte sentido de la responsabilidad de Kouga, salió más a flote cuando supo de la existencia de su bebé.

"Lo se" Kagome se inclinó sobre su esposo para darle un beso en la mejilla. Personalmente, ella había deseado que él se hubiera apegado al templo. Por lo menos él no tendría un jefe allí.

Como si hubiera leído su mente él dijo. "Si papá no me obligara a estar en este trabajo yo estaría haciendo todo lo que quisieras." Ella sabía que a Kouga no le gustaba trabajar bajo las órdenes de su padre. Al él no le gustaba creer que la gente pensaba que él ganaba mucho dinero solo por estar trabajando con su padre. Él había rechazado todo el dinero regalado de su padre luego de los dieciocho años. Por supuesto, eso fue antes de que supieran que **eran** ricos.

"No te disgustes con cosas tontas como esa." Le dijo Kagome besándolo en la mejilla.

Él le sonrió y le dijo "¿Como no hacerlo si cada día mi padre trae su chofer para buscarme?, no confía en mi incluso cuando tiene que dejarme a cargo de la oficina, no lo hace."

Ella pellizcó su mejilla. "Um, **Yo** no confiaría dejarte solo en la oficina." Bromeó ella. Entonces, miró su reloj y gimió. "Tengo que irme, llámame cuando dejes ese horrible edificio¿bien?, Voy a hacer la cena."

Kouga cabeceó un poco asustado y valientemente preguntó. "¿Qué cocinarás?" Él único plato que a Kagome no le salía picante, o quemado, era el curry, y a veces el arroz y cosas exactas. Fue relajante oír que su cena sería curry.

"No necesitas esconderte e ir donde mi madre a cenar o comer ramen." Kagome frunció el ceño. Ella **sabía** que no cocinaba muy bien, y que solo había mejorado un poco durante esos años, y no quería que su esposo no comiera su comida preparada con amor. "Adiós."

"Adiós" Dijo entonces, y besó a su marido.

Su consulta con el doctor era en media hora, ella se subió al auto, así sería más fácil llegar. Ella prendió la radio y tarareó algunas de sus canciones preferidas. La canción acababa de terminar cuando ella vio un Camión de carga, cual conductor obviamente llevaba prisa, yendo detrás de ella por el carril de alta velocidad. Ella giró su intermitente y intentó pasar al otro carril en donde justo en ese momento había un Volvo que no la dejaba pasar.

"Bien, hombre" Kagome dijo levemente irritada por la impaciencia del conductor. "Me moveré tan pronto como pueda."

El conductor Camión era un idiota, encendía sus luces y estaba solo a pulgadas de chocar su Saturno. Repentinamente, había una circuncisión negra de transporte a través de tres carriles y chocó de golpe en el Volvo, que giró hacia el coche de Kagome. Su estómago se contrajo de miedo y su rueda estaba al tope de su giración mientras Kagome se desviaba al lado izquierdo, comprendiendo que la barrera estaba a solo unas pulgadas lejos de ella.

Ella casi se deshizo claramente de un accidente, pero incurrió en la equivocación horrifica de pisar de golpe en los frenos. El conductor camión detrás de ella, aparentemente rodeo los coches que trataban de esquivar el peligro, no pudo parar el tiempo y su camión rodó literalmente en la parte posterior del Saturno. Los neumáticos chillaron, el metal se deformo y cabeza la de Kagome se lleno de gritos, "mi bebé, dios, no mi bebé, no lo dejes lastimado.", Ése era su pensamiento antes de que la oscuridad de la inconciencia la devorará.

Kagome nunca despertó de esa dura prueba, su coche, con ella adentro, fue triturado debajo de un Camión y de la blanca barrera de concreto. La carretera estuvo extrañamente silenciosa después de que el neumático estalló contra el asfalto. Era como si nadie se atreviera a hacer un sonido. Como si, cada una de las personas allí dieron un respiro, pararon y miraron fijamente, pararon y dijeron silenciosos un rezo para dar gracias.

Kagome entendió que ella flotaba lejos del desastre. Desesperadamente, ella llevó sus manos hacia su vientre y comprendió ahora el futuro de su bebé mientras ella miro su triturado auto.

Ella sentía una paz y calma que solo los muertos pueden sentir. Sin embargo, había algo más allí, un deseo por algo, una tristeza que la mayoría que fueron al cielo nunca sintieron, y mientras más calma sentía más lejos iba del desastre. Abrumada por el acto, ella intentó acercarse hacia su cuerpo.

Cuando ella miró hacia arriba, ella vio ángeles en un apretado círculo, abriendo las nubes para que ella pudiera ver la entrada hacia el cielo. Todos la miraban, desconcertados, entonces se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a susurrar entre sí. La mujer tenía una fuerte determinación por vivir, pero esta no era una herida de la cual fue hecha solo por un accidente, esta era una muerte, con un cuerpo irreemplazable.

Generalmente, si la persona no sabía que estaba muerto, le daban un día para vagar en la tierra hasta que comprendían su estado, pero esta mujer sabía que ella estaba muerta. Tenemos un problema aquí, pensaron, pues la mujer iba en dirección a su cuerpo. Una mujer que sabía que ella estaba muerta pero tenía la fuerte voluntad de desear volver. Tenían un caso raro, un caso muy raro.

Hablaron el uno con el otro hasta que un ángel dio un grito triunfante, que sonaba como un trueno ruidoso para los mortales.

Ella era perfecta. Con una mirada que preguntaba a dios, él dio un cabeceo contento y satisfecho, la decisión estaba tomada. Kagome Hibiki era quién podría cambiar el mal que un ángel inepto hizo hace más de cientos años antes.

000000

El entierro había sido un infierno. Era como si su depresión, la cual Kagome había quitado, volvió a él como una montaña más grande aún y fue puesto en sus hombros. Él había caminado alrededor con tanta desolación como cuando él vagaba alrededor de Japón; él todavía no podría creer que ella estaba muerta. Kagome estaba muerta, nunca viviría su bebé, él nunca tendría un niño con ella, y él nunca viviría una vejez con ella… y un poco más que pudieron tener, debían tener.

Ahora, no sólo él estaba de luto por la pérdida de su esposa, también la pérdida de un hijo o de una hija que él nunca tendría la oportunidad de ver. Él buscó, sin saber dónde había estado mal, qué había hecho para merecer eso.

Y ahora él estaba en su apartamento, con recuerdos de Kagome en cada sitio. Él miraba sus patines, en la estera de la puerta, y la pila de comestibles que ella había dejado en la mesa. Era como si ella todavía estuviera allí, y en cualquier momento ella llegaría por la puerta, y le diría que estaba en casa. Él miraba las cosas que había dejado perezosamente cuando ella se levantaba para esa visita al doctor. Él no podría tomarlos y ordenarlos; no todavía. Hacer eso sería borrar la imagen de Kagome. Él los necesitaba allí para decirle que todavía existía Kagome, que ella todavía vivía, dentro de su quebrado corazón.

Kouga aflojó su lazo y se sentó abajo, lanzando su chaqueta color negro a un lado. Él se dijo que nunca usaría ese juego ropa otra vez. Fue entonces que el timbre sonó y tomo su atención. Él Pensó. No podría levantarse para ver quién era. Era probablemente otro amigo que iba a decirle que lo lamentaba y le daría su miserable pésame. Él no podría con eso. Él acaba de desear salir de su depresión durante un tiempo. Él no lo necesitaba ahora. Él sabía que significaba eso, y que ellos también se afligían su pérdida, pero él no podría hacerles frente todavía. Él pensó con derrota cuando sonó otra vez, y fue hacia la puerta, 'por lo menos no puedo oír sollozos, así que significa que no es su madre…', cuando él abrió, se sorprendió al ver a una completas extrañas en la puerta.

Había una mujer joven y una anciana encima de un bastón que estaba parado allí. La joven mujer usaba un vestido blanco chino que ciñó su cuerpo y llevaba una cartera, mientras que la vieja mujer estaba parada allí con un bastón de madera, un bastón que él sospechó era tan viejo como ella.

"¿Kouga Hibiki?" la mujer más joven preguntó. Ella parecía absolutamente atontada por su triste cabeceo, pero rápidamente miró a la vieja mujer, que la codeó para hablar. "Yo Len Dy y ella Gran- bisabuela Rin. Len Dy y Gran- bisabuela también, demasiado apesadumbrada también, también… mal tiempo. La Gran-Bisabuela leyó accidente a Len Dy en diario. Es-".

"Perdone a mi bisnieta por mal inadaptación hacia su lengua, Hibiki-san", dijo la vieja, ella sonrió un poco para revelar unos perfectos dientes. "Pero¿quizás debo explicar la razón por la que estamos aquí adentro? "

"Éste no es el mejor momento…", Kouga dijo, pero él todavía pasó a un lado permitiendo que ella entrara. Él la condujo a la sala de estar, en donde Kouga se sentó pesadamente en su silla, el no procuro quitar su cara entristecida. La mujer se sentó en el sofá, tomo su cartera y sacó un paquete de cuero grueso, que ella le dio a Kouga. Él miraba el paquete con poco interés entonces su atención fue de nuevo hacia la vieja mujer.

"Estamos un poco avergonzadas por venir en un período tan malo… mi nombre es Rin y vivo en la actual aldea de Amazonas, en china, ésta es mi bisnieta Len Dy. Me honra haber alcanzado esta edad para ser capaz de entregarle esto personalmente. Una amiga me confió esto a mí cuando era joven, con el favor de que se lo entregue a un Kouga Hibiki en esta dirección y en esta fecha. Para ser honesta con usted, no pensé que usted existía, pero entonces el accidente y el paquete se unieron, así que hay que hablar."

"¿Qué es eso?" Kouga preguntó, sosteniendo el paquete de cuero, su curiosidad finalmente apareció.

"Tengo cierta idea de lo que puede contener, la persona que me lo dio, también me dio algunas pistas, aunque sería mejor si usted lo abriera primero. Me dio instrucciones muy específicas, y parte de ésa instrucción era que nadie fuera abrir el paquete excepto Kouga Hibiki. Usted."

"¿Usted dice que una mujer se lo dio … cuando usted era joven¿En China¿Y le dijo que lo entregara en esta fecha? Eso es imposible. No tiene ningún sentido. No he salido al exterior… oh… bien yo creo que no he salido de Japón. No conozco a ningún chino excepto el dueño del restaurante chino de esta calle." Kouga arrugó su ceja para pensar. "No. A Nadie."

"Yo nunca dije que ella era china." La vieja sonrió. "Creo que usted encontraría el contenido sorprendente. Ella me dio esa carta, mm… más o menos hace trescientos años."

"Solo hay una manera de saber quien fue y porque lo hizo, abra el paquete" Len sugirió, esperando obviamente él lo abriera mientras ella estuviese.

Kouga así, desabrochó el cordón que llevaba alrededor del paquete, y retiró unas cartas individuales atadas juntas en una frágil cinta roja. Él cogió alrededor del paquete y retiró un solo sobre que decía, "Abre esta primero." Kouga abrió la carta, sacando dos hojas de papel con una letra familiar en ellas. Él leyó las primeras oraciones, todavía no creyendo. Sus ojos, contra su voluntad, se llenaron de lagrimas.

"Estoy angustiado," Kouga raspo. "Tengo que estar solo ahora. Sé que usted esta curiosa. Le diré de qué se trata otro día. No hoy, Rin-sama."

Rin cabeceó y señaló a su bisnieta que la reunión terminó, pero sonrío a kouga antes de que se fuera. "Sé que usted esta curioso. Cuando pueda avíseme. Aquí está la dirección de los alojamientos en donde permaneceremos. Una visita de usted sería agradable."

Len se levantó de su asiento y sonrió mientras que ponía una mano confortante contra su hombro. Claramente, ella estuvo decepcionada. El misterio continuaría, por lo menos por un tiempo. Sus otros amigos en la aldea estarían estarían decepcionados también.

"Le avisaré… "Kouga le dijo a Rin cuando ella cerró la puerta, él estaba sumergido en la carta, lo pudo notar cuando él se quedó sentado mientras ellas se iban de forma poco caballerosa. Ella entendía que el hombre necesitaría su tiempo. Ella le dio a su bisnieta un golpe en la cabeza cuando estuvieron en las calles. "Len, vas a tener que aprender otra vez educación, mejorar tu japonés y ser un poco más útil de lo que fuiste hoy."

Len asintió "Lo siento bisabuela…"

000000

Kouga no podía creer lo que él tenía en su mano. Era seguramente un regalo de los dioses. ¿Por qué? Porque la letra era de Kagome.

_Kouga,_

_Tú sabes que no tengo mucha habilidad para escribir… pero no tengo otra manera de contactarme contigo, aquí estoy escribiendo esta cosa. Sonríe, Kouga, sé que debes estar devastado, creyendo que yo me fui y me perdió por siempre… bien, pienso que de alguna manera es verdad._

_Esto va a ser duro de creer y sé que, bien, es extraño, pero ¡hey!, la vida es extraña, creo… Pero pienso que me conoces bastante bien como para entender lo que estoy apunto de escribir, es verdad y no es una broma cruel._

_Bien, ahora, creo que tú sabes quién es ésta persona (especialmente con mi letra deforme y cursiva). Ahora soy una vieja señora, y pienso en ti con amor y nuestros dos años juntos (bien probablemente más tan si comenzamos cuando éramos novios, cuatro años)._

_La cosa más extraña me sucedió en ese accidente, si Rin hace lo que le dije… hoy es el día del accidente o un día después. De todas formas… um, alguien del cielo decidió que no debía morir. Pero como sabes probablemente (pero no tengo el deleite de pensar en esto) mi cuerpo no podía ser usado otra vez. Fue dañado irremediablemente. Así pues, alguien en el cielo decidió que debo vivir, pero en el cuerpo de otra mujer. Desafortunadamente eligieron a esta mujer del año 1600 (puesto que puedes pensar que ella es china… bien, ella no lo es… Solo la que te entrego la carta lo es…) bien, de todas formas… Estoy pensando como empezar._

_Hace años, que te he escrito las cartas, (¿sorprendido? Bah, no creerás cuanto extrañe un lápiz) siempre con la idea de que te los enviaría algún día. Ruego que este paquete llegue a ti. _

_He tenido una buena vida, yo he sido feliz, la mayor parte, aunque en un principio, era un infierno. Déjame decirte…_

_¿No es esto extraño? Estoy segura que es más extraño para ti. Ahora, para mí, esto es natural. (¿No estas orgulloso de mí? Escribiendo pienso… ¿Cuánto tiempo de demorará en llegar a tus manos?) He incluido algunas pequeñas baratijas limpiadas que he recogido esto debe ser valioso en nuestro tiempo. ¡Deben hacerte rico, rico, rico! Rin te los dará… Le dije no dártelos hasta… más adelante… (No es por ti, pero tu orgullo no reconocería que, tus esposa te hará rico, Bien, estaré triste si no lo haces…)_

_El otro paquete contiene… algunos recuerdos…_

_Y los más importante, esta en mis cartas. Mi vida._

_Tu querida esposa,_

_Kagome._


End file.
